


Kruidnoten

by ainm



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Gen or Slash or Pre-Slash, Humor, Sinterklaas, The Sentinel Secret Santa, The Sentinel Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainm/pseuds/ainm
Summary: Random snippet of a conversation, for the Sinterklaas Drabble Days prompt.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Drabble Day - due 03 Dec - Sinterklaas (optionally St Nicholas Day/Eve) prompt





	Kruidnoten

"They do _what_ with them?!"

"Throw them."

"At the children."

" _To_ the children. _For_ the children."

"Nuts?"

"No, they're not really nuts, I told you, they're crunchy cookies."

"Called nuts."

"Poetic license."

"It sure _sounds_ nuts..."

"I really thought it would have been the story of Sinterklaas arriving from his Spanish castle on a ship with a horse and a helper called Black Pete that you thought was nuts, but if you want to fixate on the cookies, that's fine..."

"I'm pretty used to a crazy arrival story for the Saint Nicholas character, but the North Pole elves don't huck anything at the kids."

"For crying out loud, they're not trying to injure anyone! They're bite-sized cookies, not baseballs or rocks or whatever!"

"I don't know, I think you need to prove it."

"Prove it? Are you... _hey_ , was this just a ploy to get me to bake cookies?!"

"Would I do that?"

"Totally."

"Hey, you brought them up."

"Oh, for Black Pete's sake..." 

**Author's Note:**

> The throwing of kruidnoten (or pepernoten - seems to be something of a culture war over that point) is really more associated with the arrival of Sinterklaas on the ship, which is actually in November, but the internet tells me that kruidnoten are considered Sinterklaas treats all season long, so I'm calling it close enough for the prompt. :-)


End file.
